


Up Close and Personal

by marysutherland



Series: Sid Paget Shorts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things did not belong in extreme closeup on YouTube, in Lestrade’s opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Close and Personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/gifts).



> In [Sexual Healing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/272648) by [Blooms84](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blooms84/pseuds/blooms84), the following passage occurs:
> 
> _God in heaven, Sherlock was a lot of work. Too much for Lestrade. They’d had their bit of sweaty rutting and sloppy blowjobs early on, but Lestrade just couldn’t put up with the drama. Hardly anyone could. Lestrade remembered Sherlock’s affair with that odd little weasel, the videographer Sid Paget. There was a match made in hell. Some things did not belong in extreme closeup on YouTube, in Lestrade’s opinion._
> 
> The story of Sid and Sherlock has not yet been told. Until now. With apologies to Bloomie for what ends up on YouTube.

_Definitely too clever for my own good, this time_ , Sherlock thought ruefully. It had been entertaining to plant the camera in Mycroft's CCTV control rooms, spy on those spying on him. Especially the buttoned-up youth at the end who was surreptitiously unbuttoning himself at every arrival of Sherlock onscreen.

Mycroft's files showed Sid Paget as the most promising of his new recruits. Sherlock never wanted anyone sharing his bed on a long-term basis; they might want to share his cocaine too. But it had been satisfying to lure Paget away from Mycroft's employ.

Sid was responsive – out of bed as well as in it - open to the suggestion of a career move into medical photography. It was staggering how beautiful Sid could make a colony of _Staphylococcus_ look, or how poignant a bloodied Sherlock, carefully videoed for three hours solid.

But then there'd been fresh underlings of Mycroft's to subvert. A mistake, perhaps, asking Sid to edit a tape of Sherlock with another man. He'd foreseen and discounted the risk of Sid putting up some of _their_ sex tapes on the web. But not this footage. This was graphic, appalling, _humiliating_. Though among the illiterate, jeering comments on YouTube, there was the occasional hint of sympathy:

 _Dunno what you lot thinks so funny. It's bloody painful having boils on your backside_.


End file.
